


All That You Are

by Dhílis Captaen (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: With You, I'm Standing with an Army [2]
Category: The Revenant (2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Dh%C3%ADlis%20Captaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy mornings are the best, especially when Hugh can make Andrew smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannibal_X_Will](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibal_X_Will/gifts).



Andrew woke up, staring around the darkness of his tent. The dim light of dawn was just starting to filter through the gaps in the fur that surrounded his tent, keeping the cold of the snow out. The light looked purple-blue, and Andrew smiled as he shifted around to stretch and yawn.  
  
The arm around his waist tightened, and Andrew froze for a minute before relaxing, remembering the events of last night. He rolled over to watch Hugh, still asleep, eyelashes spread over his cheeks. His breathing was slow, peaceful, and Andrew leaned a little closer, snuggling closer to Hugh’s warm body.  
  
The other man grunted a little, before he groaned. Andrew watched his eyes blink free of the sticky confines of the sleep, crusted across the slits of his eyelids.   
  
“Morning...”  
  
“Morning yourself.”  
  
Andrew chuckled and leaned in for a gentle kiss, humming softly as their lips pressed together, dancing delicately, but sleepily. After a few moments, Hugh pulled back with a grunt, propping himself up against the rough bed of furs and cloths, only to shiver violently.  
  
“Cold’s closing in; snow will be here soon.”  
  
“So I’m assuming your size last night was due to that.”  
  
Hugh glared daggers at the Captain, wriggling his slim body further under the furs with a giggle, biting on his lower lip.  
  
“I’ll remember that next time you wanna fuck.”  
  
“Oh if I recall, I can handle sex bans, it’s you that can’t.”  
  
Hugh snorted and rolled over so that Andrew was facing his back. Andrew smiled softly and leaned forward, pressing soft kisses down his back, sucking down along his spine. Hugh sighed and tilted his head, watching his Captain over his shoulder. Andrew leaned up and smiled, resting his chin on the side of Hugh’s shoulder.  
  
The elder man couldn’t help but crack a smile and roll, shifting around so he was laying on top of Andrew, smiling softly. The younger male slid his arms around Hugh’s neck, smiling as he leaned down for another kiss, relishing in the way their lips just... meshed.  
  
That had been something they’d both noticed, and mentioned vaguely when there was wine rushing through their systems.  
  
Their bodies seemed to fit together so perfectly; Andrew’s back fitted against Hugh’s chest, Hugh’s tongue slipped fully into Andrew’s mouth, but it wasn’t enough that it was too much and Hugh’s- well, they fit.  
  
Andrew sighed and leaned back a little, settling his head back down on the fur-covered log under his head.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Hm?” Hugh had taken to kissing softly down Andrew’s neck; nuzzling alongside the edges of his beard as he littered kisses all over his Captain’s cheeks and chin.  
  
“Why did you pick me, when you could have chosen any woman you wanted?”  
  
Hugh didn’t reply for a moment. He moved to lay next to Andrew, letting the Captain roll onto his side, rest his head on Hugh’s shoulder, and rest an arm over his stomach and a leg over his waist.  
  
“Women lost appeal to me when I saw my wife...”  
  
Andrew nodded a little. “Me... me too.”  
  
“You had a wife?”  
  
“She died in childbirth.”  
  
Hugh went silent, guessing the end of the tale. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“Don’t be.”  
  
Hugh looked down to stare into Andrew’s hazel eyes, staring directly up at him. Hugh hated seeing his frown.  
  
“Why me, though?”  
  
“Because,” Hugh shifted and held Andrew closer, wrapping the furs tightly around them when he felt how cold Andrew’s skin was getting. “You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever laid eyes on.”  
  
Andrew scoffed and his eyes flickered down, staring at the wooden walls around them. Hugh frowned.  
  
“What was that for?”  
  
“I’m not; there are plenty of men out there much more handsome than I.”  
  
It was Hugh’s turn to snort. Andrew sat up, frowning deeper, “What?”  
  
Hugh ran his hand up Andrew’s side, feeling every little goose bump on his way. He felt the soft quivers of the other man; that was something Hugh only really did when things were getting a little heated.  
  
“None of those men have your laugh.” Hugh shifted his other hand behind his head and lay, watching Andrew. “Truly, some of them have their obnoxious, sarcastic little laughs, but not one comes close to yours.”  
  
Andrew blushed a little.  
  
“No else I know gets that determined look in their eyes when they speak so fiercely to their men, only for it to be replaced with compassion when someone is injured, or needs your help.”  
  
Andrew looked away.  
  
“And not one man I know is as caring as you are. Not one man even tries. So many men on this trip try when you’re around but... it just comes naturally to you. You’re a good man, Andrew Henry- Drew?”  
  
Hugh shot upright at the sound of Andrew sniffling, and he wiped the tear from the man’s face. “Did I say... did I say something wrong?”  
  
“No!” Andrew looked momentarily horrified. “No, no, you said everything _right_ , Hugh, oh gosh...” The Captain looked away a moment before he crawled forward to wrap his legs around Hugh’s waist, seating himself there as he kissed the older man hard.  
  
Hugh’s arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly as their kiss got harder, more passionate; they kept going until their blood flows began to change, and then Andrew forced himself back, panting hard.  
  
They sat staring at each other for a moment before Andrew heard the tell-tale signs of his men waking up and getting ready for the day’s work ahead of them.  
  
Without a word, Hugh got dressed quickly, and headed to the small opening at the back of the tent, where as Andrew dressed and crawled over. Their lips met in one last glorious moment, one that made Andrew’s heart skip a few beats before he pulled himself away.  
  
Hugh escaped out the back of the tent and into the woods that Andrew so precariously camped by, specifically for Hugh’s ease of escape, before he ran a hand through his hair, trying to set it right before he slipped out of his tent, straightening his shirt.  
  
“Morning boys...”


End file.
